ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoo Tycoon 3
Zoo Tycoon 3 is an upcoming 2020 video game that will be developed by a unconfirmed company and published by Microsoft Studios. As well not to be confused with the current Xbox version by Frontier Developments. Constructions Fences * Brick Wall * Brick Window Wall * Chain Link Fence * Concrete Fence * Hedge Fence * Iron Bar Fence * Staff Gate * Split-Rail Fence * Stone Wall * Stone Window Wall Paths * Asphalt Path * Brick Path * Concrete Path * Dirt Path * Sand Path * Stone Path Buildings * ATM * Hotel * Gift Shop * Ice Cream Cart * Restaurant * Small Restroom Scenery * Bench * Donation Box * Lamp Post * Picnic Table * Recycling Can * Trash Can * Zoo Map Rides * Chairlift * Steel Roller Coaster Animals Adoptable # African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) ## East African Bush Elephant (knochenhaueri) (Savanna) ## South African Bush Elephant (africana) (Savanna) # African Forest Elephant (Loxodonta cyclotis) (Tropical Forest) #Alpine Ibex (Capra ibex) (Alpine) # American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) (Wetland) #American Bison (Bison bison) ##Plains Bison (bison) (Grassland) # American Black Bear (Ursus americanus) ## Cinnamon Bear (cinnamomum) (Temperate Deciduous Forest) ## Eastern Black Bear (americanus) (Temperate Deciduous Forest) ## Florida Black Bear (floridanus) (Temperate Deciduous Forest) ## Glacier Bear (emmonsii) (Taiga) ## Kermode Bear (kermodei) (Temperate Deciduous Forest) # American Flamingo (Phoenicopterus ruber) (Coast) # Arabian Oryx (Oryx leucoryx) (Desert) #Asian Elephant (Elephas maximus) ##Bornean Elephant (borneensis) (Tropical Forest) ##Indian Elephant (indicus) (Wetland) # Bactrian Camel (Camelus bactrianus) (Desert) # Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) ##Northern Bald Eagle (washingtoniensis) (Boreal Forest) # Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna) (Tropical Forest) # Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus) (Tropical Forest) # Brown Bear (Ursus arctos) ## Eurasian Brown Bear (arctos) (Taiga) ## Grizzly Bear (horribilis) (Boreal Forest) ## Himalayan Brown Bear (isabellinus) (Alpine) ## Kamchatka Brown Bear (beringianus) () ## Kodiak Bear (middendorffi) (Boreal Forest) ## Syrian Brown Bear (syriacus) (Temperate Deciduous Forest) ## Ussuri Brown Bear (lasiotus) () #Burmese Python (Python bivittatus) (Tropical Forest) #California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) (Coast) #Cape Porcupine (Hystrix africaeaustralis) (Savanna) #Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) (Wetland) #Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) ##South African Cheetah (jubatus) (Savanna) ##Tanzanian Cheetah (raineyii) (Savanna) #Chinese Giant Salamander (Andrias davidianus) (Alpine) # Chinstrap Penguin (Pygoscelis antarcticus) (Tundra) # Common Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) ##Eastern Chimpanzee (schweinfurthii) (Tropical Forest) ##Western Chimpanzee (verus) (Tropical Forest) # Common Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) ## Eastern Hippopotamus (kiboko) (Savanna) ## Nile Hippopotamus (amphibius) (Wetland) #Common Ostrich (Struthio camelus) ## Masai Ostrich (massaicus) (Savanna) ## Southern Ostrich (australis) (Savanna) #Common Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) ##Central African Warthog (massaicus) (Savanna) ##South African Warthog (sundevallii) (Savanna) #Common Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) ##Blue Wildebeest (taurinus) (Savanna) ##Eastern White-Bearded Wildebeest (albojubatus) (Savanna) # Cougar (Puma concolor) ##Mountain Lion (couguar) (Alpine) ##Northern Puma (concolor) (Alpine) # Dromedary Camel (Camelus dromedarius) (Desert) #Eurasian Eagle Owl (Bubo bubo) ##European Eagle Owl (bubo) (Boreal Forest) #Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) (Desert) # Galapagos Giant Tortoise (Chelonoidis nigra) ##Indefatigable Island Tortoise (porteri) (Shrubland) # Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) (Shrubland) # Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) (Grassland) # Giant Otter (Pteronura brasiliensis) (Wetland) # Gray Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum) (Wetland) # Gray Wolf (Canis lupus) ## Arctic Wolf (arctos) (Tundra) ## Eurasian Wolf (lupus) (Taiga) ## Mexican Wolf (baileyi) () ## Northwestern Wolf (occidentalis) (Boreal Forest) #Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) (Tropical Forest) # Grévy's Zebra (Equus grevyi) (Shrubland) #Griffon Vulture (Gyps fulvus) (Alpine) #Harpy Eagle (Harpia harpyja) (Tropical Forest) #Indian Cobra (Naja naja) (Shrubland) # Indian Flying Fox (Pteropus giganteus) (Tropical Forest) #Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) (Tropical Forest) # Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) (Shrubland) #Jaguar (Panthera onca) ##Brazilian Jaguar (onca) (Tropical Forest) ##Pantanal Jaguar (palustris) (Wetland) #King Penguin (Aptenodytes patagonicus) (Coast) #King Vulture (Sarcoramphus papa) (Tropical Forest) #Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus) ##Queensland Koala (adustus) () #Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) () #Leopard (Panthera pardus) ##African Leopard (pardus) (Savanna) ##Indian Leopard (fusca) (Tropical Forest) # Lion (Panthera leo) ## Asiatic Lion (persica) (Shrubland) ## Congo Lion (azandica) () ## Masai Lion (nubica) (Savanna) ## Southwest African Lion (bleyenberghi) () ## Transvaal Lion (krugeri) (Savanna) ## West African lion (senegalensis) () # Malayan Tapir (Tapirus indicus) (Tropical Forest) # Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) (Wetland) # Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) (Shrubland) #Moose (Alces alces) ##Alaskan Moose (gigas) (Taiga) ##Eastern Moose (americana) (Temperate Deciduous Forest) #Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) (Shrubland) #North American Beaver (Castor canadensis) ##Canadian Beaver (canadensis) (Wetland) ##Carolina Beaver (carolinensis) (Wetland) # Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) (Tropical Forest) # Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) (Savanna) # Oriental Small-Clawed Otter (Amblonyx cinerea) (Wetland) # Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) ## Giant Panda (melanoleuca) (Temperate Deciduous Forest) ## Qinling Panda (qinlingensis) (Temperate Deciduous Forest) # Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) ## Burchell's Zebra (burchellii) (Savanna) ##Chapman's Zebra (chapmani) (Savanna) ## Grant's Zebra (boehmi) (Savanna) # Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) (Tundra) #Rainbow Lorikeet (Trichoglossus moluccanus) () # Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) ##American Red Fox (fulvus) (Temperate Deciduous Forest) ##European Red Fox (crucigera) (Temperate Deciduous Forest) # Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) (Shrubland) # Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens) (Alpine) # Red Wolf (Canus rufus) (Wetland) # Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) (Savanna) #Rhinoceros Hornbill (Buceros rhinoceros) (Tropical Forest) #Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) () # Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) (Coast) # Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) (Tropical Forest) # Snow Leopard (Panthera uncia) (Alpine) # Spotted Hyena (Crocouta crocuta) (Savanna) # Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo (Cacatua galerita) () # Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) (Savanna) # Tiger (Panthera tigris) ## Bengal Tiger (tigris) (Tropical Forest) ## Indochinese Tiger (corbetti) (Tropical Forest) ## Malayan Tiger (jacksoni) (Tropical Forest) ## Siberian Tiger (altaica) (Alpine) ## South China Tiger (amoyensis) () ## Sumatran Tiger (sumatrae) (Tropical Forest) #Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) (Tropical Forest) #Western Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla) ##Western Lowland Gorilla (gorilla) (Tropical Forest) # White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum) ## Northern White Rhinoceros (cottoni) (Desert) ## Southern White Rhinoceros (simum) (Shrubland) #White-Headed Capuchin (Cebus capucinus) (Tropical Forest) #White-Handed Gibbon (Hylobates lar) (Tropical Forest) #White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) ##Key Deer (clavium) () ##Northern White-Tailed Deer (borealis) (Temperate Deciduous Forest) Downloadable # Grolar Bear (Ursus arctimus) (Optional Biome) # Liger (Panthera legris) (Optional Biome) Food * Bananas * Grass * Hay * Meat * Fish * Food Bowl with Water * Food Manger with Water Enrichment * Termite Mound * Large Sea Ice * Medium Sea Ice * Small Sea Ice Shelters * Elephant House * Giraffe House * Large Rock Cave * Small Rock Cave * Large Snow Cave * Small Snow Cave Landscaping Biomes * Alpine * Boreal Forest * Desert * Coast * Grassland * Savanna * Shrubland * Tropical Rainforest * Temperate Deciduous Forest * Taiga * Tundra * Wetland Trees # Bald Cypress (Taxodium distichum) (Wetland) # Date Palm (Phoenix dactylifera) (Desert) # Norway Spruce (Picea abies) (Taiga) # Saxaul (Haloxylon ammodendron) (Desert) # Scots Pine (Pinus sylvestris) (Taiga) # Umbrella Thorn Acacia (Vachellia tortilis) (Savanna) Plants # Blue Fountain Bamboo (Fargesia nitida) (Temperate Deciduous Forest) # Broadleaf Cattail (Typha latifolia) (Wetland) # Elephant Grass (Miscanthus fuscus) (Shrubland) # Pampas Grass (Cortaderia selloana) (Grassland) Rocks * Large Desert Rock * Medium Desert Rock * Small Desert Rock * Large Shrubland Rock * Medium Shrubland Rock * Small Shrubland Rock Staff * Maintenance Worker * Monkey Entertainer * Staff Center * Tour Guide * Entertainment Stage * Zookeeper Expansion Packs Farm Fair TBA Untitled Marine Life Pack TBA De-Extinction TBA Cryptid Creatures TBA Thoughts on This Idea Do you want to see a third comeback of the nostalgic business simulation franchise? Yes Maybe No Category:Upcoming Category:Windows Category:Mac Category:Linux Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Animals Category:Zoos Category:Aquariums Category:Amusement Parks Category:Microsoft Category:2020